An apparatus is known (German utility model 93 08 368) for emitting scents. The known apparatus has an approximately waist-high column-shaped housing which is placed on the floor. The metering pump is formed by a hose pump connected via hoses with the storage vessel and evaporation dish. Such a hose pump is also provided in German utility model 298 13 461 having an elongate housing to be fastened to a wall or ceiling.
Known scent emitting apparatuses have proven useful by and large but they are rather voluminous. In addition, the scent solutions are sometimes quite aggressive so that the hose pump and hoses can be damaged with time.